


In the hands of the enemy

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Collars, Gen, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac is taken…
Series: Whumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	In the hands of the enemy

Mac wakes with a pounding in his head. No the typical pain after a blow to the head, but more from being drugged. Like his brain is dehydrated and rolling lose in his skull. He knows he has been awake before, but his memories are jumbled.

‘I see you are awake?’

Mac starts, he didn´t notice there was someone with him in the room. He squints up at the man, but his vision sort of doesn´t focus and everything stays blurry, ‘what do you want from me?’

‘Not much, you behave and be pretty and we will get along very well.’

That doesn´t sound very promising. There is an uncomfortable feeling around his neck and when he lifts his hand, he is swatted with something that feels like a cane. With a hiss he retracts his stinging hand.

‘Leave that alone. It is the only thing that keeps you safe here.’

‘What are you talking about?’

‘The collar means safety, it means that you are owned. Owned pets are safe.’

‘I’m nobody’s pet.’ He spats out.

The man chuckles, ‘so naïve. You really are precious.’

Mac raises his hand again, expecting to be swatted again.

‘I see you need a lesson.’ The man says, is there disappointment in his voice?

The man takes off the collar and leaves the room. Mac is still a bit too surprised to anticipate what to expect when two men enter the room.

* * *

When the man returns, Mac is barely conscious.

‘Ready to be collared?’ he asks with a smirk.

Mac is in too much pain to argue or fight back so he only nods. The man gently fastens the collar.

‘See, pet, I will tell you one more time, the collar is safety. The collar shows you are owned and protected.’

Mac nods, he will bid his time. No need to further antagonize the man.

‘You are a clever one, aren´t you? I will have to take extra special care of you. Open your mouth!’

Mac doesn´t open up immediately.

‘Ah, still defiant. No worry, you will learn soon enough.’

Suddenly the collar tightens. Mac’s eyes widen and he looks up at the man for an explanation he knows he isn´t going to get.

‘I will tell you one last time. Open up’

Mac doesn’t want to test the man so soon, he isn’t ready for another fight, so he opens up. A pill is placed on his tongue and it dissolves before he can really do anything. Whatever it is, it is fast working. All his resolve vanishes and he can feel the collar loosen again.

* * *

Although he has been here for some time, Mac hasn´t stopped looking for a way out of this place. He has been squirreling away little Knick knacks he thinks he can use. After dinner the man confronts him with his stash.

‘Pet, what did you do?’

Mac stills. ‘I…’

Ah, what did I say about talking?’

The collar tightens and it gets uncomfortable.

‘Do I need to take off the collar?’

Mac shakes his head, ‘that is a lesson he learned the hard way. The collar means safety in this place.

‘I told you not to talk, but you still did. I will tighten the collar a setting tighter so you can think about what you did and the consequences.’

The collar inflates further and it makes breathing just that tad harder.

‘Now kneel.’

Mac does as he is told, swallowing is almost impossible but he keeps his eyes lowered. Another lesson he learned the hard way. He needs to stay alive so his team can find him.

‘Such a clever pet. Now open up.’


End file.
